Katie Conroy
|religion=Atheist |language=English |spouse=Mary Stevenson |children= |parents= |home=Milerose, Clymene |home2 = Newhaven, Kings |home3 = Charleston, Sylvania |partner= |placebirth=Sofasi, Clymene |datebirth=June 29, 1986 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Politician, activist }} Katie Conroy (born June 29, 1986) is a Lovian politician and activist. Conroy is the leader of Lovian Future, a Member of the Congress, and the incumbent Minister of Social Affairs. Biography Conroy was born in Sofasi, Clymene on June 29, 1986 to an American father and a Lovian mother. As such, Conroy spent much of her youth living in Aurelia as well as in Clymene. Conroy studied at the then Nobel University, before starting a career in political activism. She also spent a brief period of time working on a farm in rural Kansas. Conroy became a particularly active political figure in 2015, after she became disillusioned with Lovian party politics and the actions of Lukas Hoffmann, the incumbent Prime Minister. In February 2015, she presented a petition to Hoffmann calling for the dissolution of the increasingly inactive National Constitutional Convention, in favour of fresh elections to Congress. Later that month, she declared her candidacy for the elections as an independent. Conroy launched her election campaign in her hometown of Sofasi, announcing her intent to address inequality, protect the environment and fight for a more progressive Lovia. For several weeks after declaring her candidacy, there were rumours that Conroy was planning to establish her own political party, which were confirmed when Conroy announced the formation of Lovian Future. In the Federal Elections, 2015, the party won 7% of the popular vote, resulting in a gain of seven congressional seats. Conroy was one of several candidates for the position of Prime Minister, although withdrew from the race after a matter of days, endorsing first Lukas Hoffmann, and later Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky. Conroy was appointed the Minister of Social Affairs in Whithdonck-Malsky's government. Whithdonck-Malsky's spell as Prime Minister came to an abrupt end less than a month later, with Conroy and her LF colleagues voting against Whithdonck-Malsky's socialist tax proposal, and in favour of the CNP's. Conroy retained her ministerial position in the Ilava III Government however. Moreover, Conroy was said to have had a difficult relationship with Whithdonck-Malsky during this period, which arguably contributed to the breakdown in government. In June 2015, Conroy announced that she had signed a publishing contract with a small Sofasi-based publisher. Conroy thus published her first set of memoirs, entitled 'What Katie Did Next' in February 2016. The book described the turbulent process of forming a government in the wake of the 2015 federal election, as well as offering an insight into Conroy's personal life. As Lovian political life became more inactive during 2016, Conroy spent some time restoring a vintage houseboat on Truth Island, as well as spending time with her wife, who had become perturbed at the amount of time Conroy had been spending in Noble City. Political views Conroy identifies as a social democrat, and a liberal. She is also a notable activist within the movement to make Lovia a republic, and as such Conroy advocates a referendum being held on this issue in the near future. Whilst Conroy leads Lovian Future, she shares many of her political beliefs with the Green Party and Social Liberal Party, and to a lesser extent the United Left. As such, Conroy has expressed forming a progressive coalition in Congress, working together with these parties. Conroy is also a strong advocate of the IWO, and believes that Lovia should remain a strong part of the organisation. Personal life Conroy is a lesbian, and has been married to Mary Stevenson, a Brunanter athlete, since 2016. Religiously, Conroy identifies as an atheist. Conroy and her fiancee reside in Milerose, Clymene, although they also own homes in Hurbanova and Charleston. Quotes Conroy, Katie Conroy, Katie Category:2015 Member of the Congress Category:Minister